1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to protective equipment. More particularly, the invention relates to a shin guard having improved flexibility characteristics.
2. Description of Related Art
Athletes in a variety of sports protect themselves against injury by utilizing equipment designed to absorb or cushion impacts. In soccer, for example, shin guards have long been used to prevent bruising of the lower leg when the shin is kicked by another player or is impacted by the ball.
Early shin guards were simply pads or cushioned rigid plates placed within the socks of athletes to cover the front of the shins. Such pads and plates were inconvenient during play, however, as these early shin guards would slip against the leg and migrate toward the ankle, due to the movements of the shin. These early shin guards would then require repositioning or adjustment to prevent irritation to the ankle. If no break in the action were to occur, the player would suffer with the misplaced shin guard until play stopped.
Shin guards having straps or attached socks were then introduced. These shin guards often included a rigid plate with a strap configured to surround the upper calf in order to maintain the position of the shin guard. These shin guards typically included a stirrup that extended underneath the foot. These straps and stirrups helped to maintain the position of the shin guard. However, the increase in positioning stability often resulted in losing degrees of freedom of movement of the shin and calf, as the straps and rigid construction of the plate of the shin guard would inhibit the movements of the leg, particularly the flexing of the muscles of the calf. Such restriction of movement of the calf muscles is particularly problematic in a sport like soccer, where quick cutting agility are required. The desire for maximum freedom of movement of the calf often resulted in players refusing to use shin guards.
Some attempts have been made to provide shin guards that protect the shins while maximizing the flexing capabilities of the calf muscles. These designs typically include removing portions of the rigid plates to reduce the stiffness of the shin guards or hinging the rigid plates to accommodate the natural motion of the calf muscles. However, a need remains for a shin guard capable of protecting the shin while providing improved flexibility characteristics.